Zaku Tukanachi
Personality He is a murderer with no emotions, once having some until he became eight. When he has a target, he will stop at nothing to eliminate that target. Well, until he met Katoku. Now, if he can gain money and start a war, he will be the happiest person alive, probably the emotion he have is the content of murder and causing pain. He is murderer that everyone fears and one that Chimotofu hates the most. He is also the third most skilled member of his clan. Background/History Zaku Tukanachi was like Chimotofu Tukanachi, he never really liked to kill. In fact, he wanted to change the Tukanachi Clan from murderers into freedom fighters. He even had a friend in Kumogakure before he became a murderer. However, all of that changed one day when he became eight years old. At age five, he began learning ninja techniques from his grandfather, Glo Tukanachi. He didn't yet know the true nature of his clan, so accepting his training was no problem to him. He found out that he had three types of Chakra Nature, Lightning, Fire and Wind. Glo thought that he should begin learning Wind techniques first, however, it didn't work out as planned. All he can do was the Blast of Wind Technique, but that wasn't strong at all. Afterwards, Glo decided to just teach him Fire techniques at the moment. His first fire technique was Hot Day. Unfortunately, however, it became too hot after using the technique that Glo decided to allow it to be used in emergencies only. Of course, Zaku was still a kid, so he used it again. After that, he got a major beating from Glo. At age six, Zaku already learned Hot Day, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu, and Substitution Jutsu. One day, his father, Toshu Tukanachi, decided to give him a lesson of his own. He told him that the Tukanachi Clan members are born as murderers, and he should accept that. He also explained that Zaku's one year old brother, Chimotofu, was forbidden to learn any jutsus because of the clan's tradition, two kids only, a boy and a girl. He then explained that he will not only be taught jutsus, he will also be taught how to commit murder. Zaku found all of this information very disturbing. He never wanted to learn jutsus just to murder, he wanted to be a freedom fighter. He refused to accept his father's information, only making his father laugh. His father explained to him that one day, he will devote his life to murder. It happens to every Tukanachi Clan Member, but Chimotofu. Zaku was very upset afterwards, he never knew that most of his family members were murderers. But either way, he promised himself that he would continue to learn jutsus from his grandfather, but never become a murderer. At age seven, he had already learned Lightning Gun Technique, Lightning Star Shuriken, Lightning Shower Jutsu, and the Flaming Soccer Ball Technique...he was a fast learner. One day, for the first time, he decided to visit Kumogakure, since he never actually lived in Kumogakure, but near it. He could tell that many people disliked him just by their facial expressions, but he didn't care. He knew he wasn't a murderer and that he can walk in Kumogakure freely. One day while visiting, he came across a seven year old girl. Her name was Suki Hudani. A picture of Suki is shown below. Zaku expected Suki to be like everyone else, to dislike him for being a Tukanachi Clan Member. So, he decided to ignore her. However, Suki decided to follow him, partially irritating Zaku. Zaku asked why she was following him when she knew he was a Tukanachi Clan Member. Suki explained that almost everyone dislikes him just because he was a member, even though they knew he wasn't a murderer. Suki was different, she was happy that he wasn't a murderer and wanted to become friends. Zaku was happy and they became good friends. At the age of eight, Zaku and Suki were now best friends. Also, Zaku learned how to be a murderer, he never took his lessons into consideration. Zaku and Suki were walking together until they got a visit from Toshu. Toshu explained that it was time to become a murderer and for Zalu to kill Suki. Zaku instantly refused and stood in front of her to protect her. Toshu quickly ran up to Zaku and punched his stomach, making Zaku spit some blood. Zaku told Suki to run away and that he would fight his father. Suki hesitated, but understood and ran off. Zaku asked his father why he wasn't happy for his own son, happy that he had something he wanted to do and whatever it takes to do it. Why he wouldn't support his own son. Toshu laughed and explained what a tradition means and that the members of the clan, except Chimotofu, must be murderers by tradition. Zaku refused to accept that his fate was decided by tradition, and said he would follow his own path. Toshu smiled and congratulated Zaku for passing the test. He wanted Zaku to follow his own path and Zaku was happy and hugged him. Zaku decided to run to where Suki ran off to tell her the big news. He was very happy and couldn't wait to tell her. When he got to where she was however, Suki was lying on the floor, dead, blood all around her and stab wounds all over her. Glo was standing there, and he was holding a kunai. Zaku was paralyzed with fear and shock, and Toshu sneaked up on him and whispered in his ear, "We are born as murderers, and we are born with no friends but the clan members. Understand that and accept your predetermined fate." Zaku had nothing to say and after that day, he was different. As he kept trying to master his jutsus, he became dedicated to murder. He killed many people from that day on and he will never change again. Abilities Ninjutsu He knows some ninjutsu, and they are usually powerful. Especially his fire techniques, even though he likes using Lightning Gun Technique mostly throughout any battle, his real ace in the hole lies with his Fire Release Type Jutsus. Genjutsu He is not a fan of genjutsu at all, nor has he ever been caught in one. He can conduct genjutsu through his Genjutsu strings, but that's all he can really do. Taijutsu The only thing he hates more than genjutsu is taijutsu. He spends no effort trying to master it, and of course, the only taijutsu he knows is regular punches and kicks...like everyone can do. He also has flexibility. 'Summoning Jutsu ' After conducting the appropriate ritual, Zaku can summon a gigantic eel. However, it will be more effective if in water, because if not in water, the eel can conduct only two lightning bolts, while in water, the maximum is five. However, with or without water, the lightning bolt will still have the power of five regular and natural bolts. If in water, eight miles is the maximum distance at all directions, in the water only, the bolt can go from the eel. This means that Zaku may also be harmed if in water. If out of water, the lightning bolt can go only straight. Also, the speed of the lightning is that of the regular natural speed of lightning. He will use it mainly near a large body of water. 'Teleportation Technique ' 'Substitution Jutsu ' 'Transformation Jutsu ' 'Shadow Clone Jutsu ' Can make up to five shadow clones. Equipment Regular He carries with him a backpack where he keeps him ten kunai and three large shuriken. Carries ten paper bombs and two small bottles of medicine. One bottle is for common curable diseases and the other is for any REGULAR poison, including Sasori's. Nature Scabbarb He carries with him, next to his hip, a scabbarb but with no blade. He can use his chakra to either make a blade of fire or lightning. The blade can cause a lot of damage to anyone if it makes contact with that person, including Zaku. With fire, it can surround the person with flames. If lightning, it can cut through the person while sending bolts throughout the body. He carries with him another scabbarb in his opposite hip. If he uses one with lightning and the other with fire, and he begins to spin, a firey tornado will form around him and he can control and move it at will. Once it hits his opponent, an explosion occurs, not only sending flames, but bolts of lightning, to whoever was hit, Zaku will experience the same thing. Genjutsu Strings He also carries with him two chakra strings, one for each hand, that can make the opponent be trapped in a genjutsu that can be escaped in an appropriate way. He can only create the genjutsu once per day. Inside this genjutsu, also called Victory, the opponent would apparently defeat Zaku. However, in reality, the opponent is standing still, enabling the user to do whatever he pleases to the opponent. The genjutsu lasts ten minutes, but only one attack on the opponent can be done while the genjutsu is active. Zaku cannot be trapped in this genjutsu. Also, because they are chakra strings, they can increase or decrease in length very quickly and at any time, making it one of the most difficult techniques to avoid. Boomerang A simple boomerang that can temporarily shock a person if he is hit in the head. The shock lasts for 30 seconds. Kekkei Genkai Claws of Truth